thevampirediariesfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuraki-chan Fanfiction
Kuraki-chan is an author on FanFiction.net who has 13 stories currently posted to her profile for The Vampire Diaries, Supernatural, and Yu-Gi-Oh. She got her start March 2011 with the Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic Shadow Souls. Shadow Souls went unfinished after six chapters posted but gave way to another Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic, The Broken. The Broken was completed with 18 chapters, and began a sequel that was canceled after four chapters. Kuraki-chan built her fanbase around the Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction What You Want. It was a Bakura/OC fanfiction centered around the character Elvirah 'Virah' Thorn Ishtar. What You Want lasted 20 chapters before getting a sequel called The Change. The Change only happened thanks to one of her most favorite subscribers at the time, AGKamon18 and was therefore dedicated to the author. There was nearly one final story after The Change titled Never Go Back ''that was never posted. It can neither be confirmed nor denied if ''Never Go Back will happen. It was started but never actually abandoned. Kuraki-chan dived into the Supernatural-verse starting with a Dean/OC fanfiction, Blood Queen. Her A.D.D. got the best of her and with only three chapters posted she moved onto the Lucifer/OC fanfiction, Give Unto Me. Three more chapters later and that story was also abandoned. In December 2016 Kuraki-chan tried again in the SPN-verse with a nine chapter story called Break the Rules. It completed with nine chapters and branched off to Mayhem and Shatter Me, two short sequels. It was supposed to continue into Wreak Havoc but the story itself had gotten too out of hand and she further improved her writing with other works. October 2017 she began Her Name is Alice. Her Name is Alice was meant to be part of a series referred to as 'The Alice Diaries', but after 15 chapters within two days the updates stopped coming. It has been confirmed in recent author's notes that she felt where it was headed did not make her proud anymore. The story has been temporarily disbanded, but not abandoned. Kuraki-chan's current work is a Vampire Diaries based story called Monster. As of January 1, 2019 there are 45Chapters with over 226K words, 65 follows and 73 favorites, and 10 reviews. Monster centers around a Romanian vampire by the name of Nova Vasile. Nova stowed away on a ship to the Americas in May 1860 after being horribly experimented on by her parents in Bucharest. She descends from a line of dark royalty so Alina & Felix Vasile decided they wanted their daughter to be the strongest. Nova landed on the docks of Mystic Falls and was immediately found in her tattered black gown by Damon Salvatore. He took the tiny refuge who was barely 19 and gave her a home with himself, his father, and his brother. Mystic Falls became her home and Damon became her very best friend. In 1864 when Katherine Pierce blew into town, it began an entire chain of events that still haunt Nova today. Katherine got the attention of both Stefan and Damon but Nova was still Damon's girl. The entire town could see that, even Giuseppe Salvatore could see it. The night the brothers turned Nova vowed that if Damon didn't complete transition she would end her human life as well. She found no reason to live without Damon. When Stefan made him turn Nova offered her own neck to her best friend. He nearly (accidentally of course) killed her, but that didn't keep her away. For the following two years she remained by his side as he adjusted to life as vampire while his brother became a Ripper. In the fall of 1866 Stefan attacked Nova and she was fighting for her life. Damon wasn't about to let his girl die so he gave her his blood and she survived her second near death experience in America. Stefan was slowly losing his marbles. Seeing Nova still alive made him snap; he merely believed she survived, not that she had Damon's blood in her system. He threw Nova into the rapidly moving river, knowing she couldn't swim, and attacked his brother. Damon's rage and protectiveness gave him the strength to fight off his brother and jump in the river to find Nova. He pulled Nova from the icy water but she wasn't breathing. He begged for her life and after some time she finally woke up, now in transition herself. Nova was terrified. Vampires were real, she'd known that her whole life. But it had come time where she was faced with the decision of turning herself. Not only did she not want to die, especially not at the hands of Stefan, but then there was Damon who had already turned and pleaded for her to stay with him. She still had no idea what her parents had done to her or how it would affect her being a vampire. She was afraid she would become a Ripper or worse. Damon showed her the way. He never left her side and together they blossomed and took the underground. She had left her royalty behind in Romania but Damon never made her feel more like a queen. They've stood their ground against hunters, vampires, werewolves, and witches of all kinds. In 1930 as they traipsed through Estonia they came across a clan of special wolves about to sacrifice their youngest because she was the strongest. They saved Lethia Kross and Nova found herself with two best friends, one of which she'd been in love with since 1860. In 1937 the trio ventured back to Romania to verify that the Vasiles had long since died. They found Alina & Felix still clinging to the lasts of life thanks to some magic from a clan of witches called the Moores and their own experiments. They finally ended Alina & Felix's reign, but with a minor price: Nova and Lethia became forever linked through a Moore spell. It brought the wolf and vampire closer, but also drove them much further apart. Literally. The link started to eat away at them, driving them to their primal natures, forcing them to travel separately for the rest of time. Of course they never listened to that, though. They would just spend less frequent time together and keep tabs, making only quick visits as to not drop bodies. Damon never left Nova's side. Everybody in the monster world knew Damon Salvatore and Nova Vasile. Nobody laid a finger on either or they would lose their arms. However, in March 1994, Nova found all Damon had hidden for the last century; all of his research looking for Katherine Pierce. Nova felt the ultimate betrayal and was immediately infuriated. She ran, leaving Damon behind, and traveled on her own for a few years. What she didn't know was that Damon knew her better than she knew herself. He knew the way her brain worked and tracked her down easily. He watched her become an elementary school teacher in Columbine and compelled the principal to let her go the morning of the high school shooting. He watched her get her adrenaline fix becoming an ER nurse in New York. He watched her try to be human again and fail every time. But he kept his distance because he knew she'd come back to him when she was ready. He realized he was right by September 2011 when she was in his bedroom at the boarding house in Mystic Falls waiting. Once again Nova had gone through his hidden research, that time on Stefan's misadventures with Klaus Mikaelson. But once again Nova had returned to him and to Mystic Falls. Monster begins at 03x01, The Birthday ''with a chapter called ''Are You Ready for the Monster? Damon and Elena are walking upstairs from her birthday party; Elena had found his research on Stefan first. When they get to Damon's room Nova is standing there waiting for them in all her glory. From there Monster goes through all of season three episode by episode for each chapter. Nova has to deal with Klaus first who demands her hand in marriage, knowing enough about the Vasile royalty. He knew that Nova's marrying him would force her hand and give him all the power he desired. No matter what Nova goes through at the hands of the Mikaelson family she still refuses to leave Damon again, March 1994 being her biggest regret. No matter how much pain Mystic Falls causes her Nova will not leave her best friend again. Nova Vasile isn't a girl even vampires older than her care to mess with. They call her a SuperNova, a monster of her own volition. She's immune to vervain and werewolf venom, only her blood can cure a Kross wolf's bite, and her strength is rivaled by that of all of the Mikaelson siblings. Modern Mystic Falls has opened new doors for her. Even with a face like Katherine Pierce, Elena Gilbert isn't so awful. Jeremy becomes one of her closest friends and allies, bonding over the pot they smoke. Nova can pound back whiskey bottle after bottle but she takes Damon's bourbon more lightly. She has a known tendency to blow coke or mix it in with her weed just to numb everything and keep her going. It's also no surprise that she plays for both teams; Damon might have been the only man ever in her life, but she's always been popular with the ladies. Season Four begins in Chapter 23, I Was Born to Do the Killing. That also begins the second arc of Monster titled Like You. The remainder of The Vampire Diaries seasons will be split up in the same way. Seasons 3 & 4 in Monster, 5 & 6 in a sequel, and 7 & 8 in the third and final installment. Each season does have it's own name now. Season 3 began Monster. Season 4 began Like You. Season 5 will be called Dark Paradise. Season 6, arc II of Dark Paradise, will be TBA''.'' Season 7 will be called Hot Mess. Season 8, arc II of Hot Mess, will wrap up with Heathens. To stay up to date with Kuraki-chan, Nova Vasile and Monster, like & follow her on Facebook and FanFiction.net. Click on the promo below and feel free to give a like! Category:Fanfiction Category:Vampire diaries Category:Writing Category:KurakiChan